Se forma el caos
by Rocesme Emjasle
Summary: ¡Nessie tiene la varicela! como afrontará la pequeña híbrida esta situación, y aun peor, ¡que harán Los Cullen!humor , humor y más humor están garantizados cuando se forma el caos en estos vampiros ¡y esto no iba a ser menos!
1. Chapter 1

POV. NESSIE DIARIO DE NESSIE CULLEN. Mi nombre es casi tan largo y extraño como el de los reyes de los países, me llamo Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan y soy híbrida. Mi madre era humana al tenerme y mi padre era vampiro, por lo tanto, mi especie es tan fascinante y sorprendente como esa relación. Tengo dos años humanos pero físicamente aparente ocho y de mente, soy mucho más madura que mi querido tío Emmett , que hoy en día con sus noventa y cuatro años humanos y con sus eternos veinte, es tan infantil como un niño de seis, y por ello es mi compañero de juegos y por lo tanto no me molesta . Mi tía Rosalie es como mi segunda madre, ella aparenta ser muy fría , pero conmigo es todo amor, y además de ello me cuidó al nacer mientras mi madre se transformaba. A partir de hoy te escribiré todas las noches diario, ya que eres mi regalo ciento veinte cinco , hoy , día de mi cumpleaños (cortesía de mamá). TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS. Ya había pasado una semana desde mi cumpleaños, y seguía como de costumbre aprendiendo de las lecciones que los miembros de mi familia me instruían de vez en cuando. Mientras veía la televisión, mi tía el huracán más temido de todas las tiendas de moda y fiel aliada de las tarjetas de crédito, llegó a casa con mi pobre tío Jaz cargando con más de doscientas bolsas de más tiendas de las que yo conocía, a pesar de que era toda una experta, ya que mi tía Alice era quién me daba la clase todos los Miércoles de moda, marcas y sociedad, "ninguna puede faltar" decía ella, y mis libros eran los catálogos de Armani, Calvin Clein,… -Nessie cielo, te he comprado muchos vestiditos hermosos, rosa, azul, lila verde,…- y mientras seguía narrando todo el arco iris de colores de sus armas letales, yo llevé a cavo mi huida , que se vio interrumpida por el Señor Sureño. - lo siento , Ness cariño, sabes que te quiero mucho pero yo ya he soportado lo mío ahora te toca a ti- dijo mientras me cogía en brazos y me llevaba hacia los de Alice. Tres horas después había logrado ponerme y fotografiarme con la mitad de los vestidos, que seguían distintos estilos: hippie , moderno , antiguo, de princesa, de campo y… hasta de playa a sabiendas de que incluso nunca había pisado una. Y para colmo, mis padres habían ido con mis abuelos a buscar una nueva cama para su alcoba , que no sé porque se había estropeado por décimo novena vez desde el cumpleaños de mamá , y eso que no hacía mucho, y además, ¡ellos no dormían!, ósea conclusión , estaba sola bajo el foco del huracán. -Tía me encuentro mal, por favor , ¿podemos seguir mañana?- le rogué a mi asesora estética y no mentía, de verdad , no me sentía bien, algo muy raro, ya que nunca me había sentido mal. - ¿ De verdad te encuentras mal, Ness?, la verdad es que estás un poco amarilla.- Dijo mi tía mientras se empezaba a preocupar, a excepción de sus torturas, yo era la niña de sus ojos. - Alice es cierto, no está bien, noto su estado emocional algo decaído, será mejor que duerma.- dijo tío Jaz que al igual que el resto de la familia me cuidaba mucho, y se acercó a mí y me cargó, mientras sentía una oleada de somnolencia y con lo cual me dejé llevar. Cuando desperté noté que estaba en mi cama, y me sentía algo extraña, me dolía mucho la cabeza ,veía todo dando vueltas y ¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Me picaba todo el cuerpo. Así que para no preocupar a mis tíos que se habían quedado a mi cargo gustosamente, decidí que sería mejor verme en el espejo y verificar mi aspecto. Entonces encendí la luz y me miré en el espejo y no pude más que gritar el nombre de la única que me podría ayudar con esto, estaba horrible e incluso me sentía peor que eso. - ¡ Aliceeeeeeeeeeee!- grité a todo pulmón, mi carita estaba llena de ronchas al igual que mi cuerpo y…¡picaban! En menos de una fracción de segundo tenía a todos mis tíos conmigo frente al espejo, con una sola diferencia, ya que todos se encontraban espantados, mis tíos Rossi y Emmett estaban vestidos de policía y ladrón, lo cual no le dí mucho importancia por culpa de mi estado y por lo que gritaron mis tíos a la misma vez. -¡Tienes la Varicela!- y tras eso tío Jas me abrazó y me refugió en sus brazos ya que así decía que se relajaba, preparándose para el caos que se formó de llamadas, emociones y mil cosas más, lo único que de lo que era conciente era de que no me sentía bien y para calmo…¡me picaba!


	2. Pesadilla paternal

PORFAVOR COMENTEN. BESOS. ROCESME.

Pov. Edward.

Bella y yo habíamos vuelto a echar a perder una hermosa cama y por ello no nos quedó otra obsión que acceder a la propuesta de Esme y Carlisle de venir a comprar una más resistente de… ¡hierro! Yo insistí en que sería difícil conseguir una cama dy hierro , pero como no podía ser de otra manera , ¡mis padres la habían mandado a pedir a un herrero ! Y diréis ¿desde cuando hace un herrero una cama dy hierro? , pues muy sencillo, desde que tiene un buen conjunto de billetes delante.

- De verdad, no puedo creer que hayáis tenido esto preparado ¿ cuando la mandasteis a pedir?- les pregunté, mientras mi pobre Bella estaba intensamente avergonzada , ¡no que fuéramos Rosalie y Emmett!

- La verdad es que la teníamos preparada desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que Bella y tu os casarais ,y… también es cierto que no la mandamos a pedir pensando en ustedes- dijo Esme.

¿A que se refería? Y mi pregunta fue respondida desde el momento en el cual leí los pensamientos de Esme , y la respuesta era ¡imposible!

- Entonces ¿en quién pensasteis?- preguntó Bella demasiado curiosa, sin duda alguna la respuesta haría que entrara en estado de shok.

- Verás Bella cariño , no se como decirte esto, pero es que la verdad, esta cama era para… Emm y Rossie.- dijo Esme , mientras Carlisle escondía por lo bajo una risilla al ver la cara que a Bella se le había quedado.

- ¡Eso es imposible, no podemos ser tan… no se como decirlo pero es imposible!- dije ella histérica, y por primera ves desde que dejamos a Nessie y a mis hermanos en casa solos, lo agradecí, ya que esta charla habría tenido como consecuencia que Rosalie y Emmett quisieran comprobar quien era más "pasional" que quien, a Jasper divirtiéndose manipulando nuestras emociones, y sin duda el mayor pánico que puede pasar un padre, que tu hija te pregunte ¿Qué le pasó a la cama papi? No dudaba ni un instante en que eso abría sido el mayor palo que me llevaría con algo referente a mi pequeña pero desde el momento en el que respondí a la mismísima llamada del infierno, cambié de opinión.

En ese instante mi móvil comenzó a sonar, y como no podían ser otros que mis queridos hermanos. Desde ese momento, comenzó la locura.

- Díganme.- respondí a sabiendas de que no sería nada importante, ya que a las tres de la mañana mi pequeño ángel estaría profundamente dormido.

- ¡Edward tienes que venir, tenéis todos que venir ahora!- respondió Alice.

- Alice ¿se puede saber que a pasado? Y no grites así o despertarás a Ness.- dije más preocupado por el buen descanso de mi hija que por la locura de Alice.

- ¡!- gritó mi pequeño ángel con voz dolida y ante ello, todos nos tensamos.

- ¡Que está pasando!- ordené en lugar de preguntar ganándome una respuesta que en lugar de tranquilizarnos hizo que casi volcáramos mi querido Volvo.

- ¡Nessie tiene la varicela!- gritaron todos mis hermanos a la misma vez y por sus voces y por su amor casi paternal y maternal hacia mi pequeña, supe que no se trataba de una broma de Los Inocentes, si no de… ¡ mi verdadera peor pesadilla! PRONTO LLEGARÁ LO BUENO CON LA CONDICIÓN DE QUE COMENTEIS TESORITOS. SOLO UN REVIEWS, NO OS PIDO MÁS. MIL BESOS.


	3. ¡Maldito chucho!

Perdonad por el retraso, pero es que tenía en mente con mayor potencial a las otras historias y para colmo creé como nuevas "Reencuentros de amor" y "Destino". Me haría mucha ilusión que las leyerais, de verdad que creo que Reencuentros de amor será muy bonita y que os guste tanto como esta, que ya lleva los 300 lectores, algo que os agradezco a todos de corazón. Recordad que vuestros reviews son un gran apoyo. Los estaré esperando y mil besos. Os quiere, Rocesme.

Pov. Bella.

No podía ser, ¡ mi pequeña tenía la varicela! Aun recuerdo cuando me tocó a mí, la sensación era horrible y encima no podía rascarme. René estaba trabajando y yo ya tenía catorce años, con lo cual viví el dolor sola y no la culpaba, a decir verdad se lo agradecía ya que no quería escuchar su voz cada poco tiempo con lo mal que se pasaba con el picor , la fiebre y sobre todo la impotencia.

Carlisle aceleró de sobremanera el auto y esperábamos no tardar mucho en llegar.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Preguntó Esme , quien lógicamente no recordaba nada de lo que se debía hacer en estos casos.

- ¿ Es eso posible?

Le preguntó Edward, yo no entendía nada y además, me irritaba de sobremanera que no hablaran en voz alta.

- Es posible el qué

Pregunté y ambos se lanzaron una mirada con la cual debatían si informarme o no.

- Veréis , Carlisle está preocupado por como lo está pasando Nessie y está barajando las posibilidades de hacer que ella se cure pronto, pero el problema no es ese.

- Entonces ¿ cuál es ? Ya sé que la varicela gracias a dios no es una enfermedad incurable y que es pasajera pero a la vez sé como se pasa en ese tiempo porque yo misma lo viví.

Dije haciendo que Edward pusiera una cara de alegría tan grande cómo si hubiese visto el mismo cielo.

- ¿Bella está a salvo si tu teoría es correcta?

Le preguntó a Carlisle pese a que ya sabía la respuesta gracias a su don.

- Eso me temo, hijo, eso me temo, pero ya te puedo adelantar que yo no estoy a salvo y no sé cual de tus hermanos corren con la misma suerte de Bella.

- ¿ A qué os refereis?

Preguntó Esme quien al igual que yo se encontraba completamente ajena a lo que Carlisle y Edward se referían.

- Como ya sabéis Nessie tiene su parte humana y su parte vampira. La humana es la que le ha permitido atraer la enfermedad y su gen vampírico tengo la certeza de que también la ayudará a que su cura sea más rápida que la de un humano normal. Aun así esta nueva cura por parte de nuestra naturaleza es desconocida para mí ya que no sé nada de cómo puede ser una curación que no se base en un daño externo.

Dijo Carlisle quién paró su explicación para asegurarse de que le entendíamos.

- Continua.

Se apresuró a responderle Edward.

- Lo que me preocupa es su gen humano y su gen vampírico que son los que la hacen híbrida , creando un nuevo gen que conserva parte de los dos portadores. Esto es lo que me hace pensar que una situación como esta que es contraída de un humano a otro humano, en nuestro caso sea capaz de pasar de la parte vampírica de Nessie que lleva parte de la enfermedad a uno de nosotros, de la misma manera que llego a la conclusión de que su parte humana es capaz de contagiar a otro humano.

Dicho esto comprendí a donde iba Carlisle.

- Pero eso no es algo descabellado , es como una locura ¿cómo podemos nosotros contraer una enfermedad si estamos congelados?

Defendió Esme.

- Pues de la misma manera que existe la creación de una especie híbrida por parte de un humano y un vampiro. Creo llegar a la conclusión de que nuestra especie conserva la vida gracias a pequeña parte humana que nos permite sentir más haya que un simple muerto. Por ello justifico la existencia de nuestra nieta por la teoría de que para producir la descendencia en nuestra especie solo puede ser aportada por el hombre, ya que en el caso de la mujer el embrión no es capaz de adaptarse a las características que poseen y no llega a formarse…

Antes de que pudiera continuar le interrumpí.

- Carlisle ¿estás seguro de que cabe esa posibilidad ?

Le pregunté.

- Bella , ¿recuerdas que yo creo en que una parte de nosotros conserva algo de humanidad?

Me respondió con otra pregunta.

- Sí.

Respondí simplemente.

- En eso me baso para hallar esta posible hipótesis , creyendo que mientras haya un portador en ambos casos que cumpla los requisitos adecuados. En el caso de Ness como media vampira y media humana creo que ya que ambas partes se encuentran influidas, hay una posibilidad de contagio entre cada uno de los portadores con la especie que cumpla la condición de cada uno, independientemente de su estado como híbrida.

Explica , haciendo que tanto Esme como yo captáramos la preocupación de Carlisle.

- Lo que quieres decir es que ¿nosotros en el estado de Nessie podemos ser contagiados debido a su parte vampírica?

Preguntó Esme antes de que yo le hiciera la misma pregunta.

- Eso me temo mi amor y creo que solo podemos no ser infestados si ya lo hemos sufrido como humanos, ya que nuestro sistema vampírico carga también con lo que ya hemos vivido en nuestra otra vida, haciendo que seamos inmunes al virus.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que… en caso de que sea cierto ¿ Emmett, Rosalie , Alice y Jasper , pueden estar infestados ?

Le pregunté sintiendo lástima por mis hermanos y a la ves un gran alivio hacia mí, sé que es egoísta, pero solo imagínense , no solo estar infestado si no encima tener que soportar tu lamento y tus quejas junto con las de otros vampiros que no padecen nada desde hace un casi o completamente un siglo.

- A eso mismo me refiero y por ahora, eso sí que no sé como curar. Ya que en el caso de Ness el virus está dividido en dos y por lo tanto en menor cantidad en cada uno , pero en el de uno de nosotros o en el de un humano, es completo en uno, con lo cual no nos permitirá sanar rápidamente.

Dijo Carlisle, haciéndonos conscientes de la gravedad de la situación, Nessie tenía posibilidades de que todo se le pasase en aproximadamente una semana más o menos, pero nosotros, no sabíamos ni cuando comenzaría ni cuando terminaría.

El camino hacia la casa lo hicimos en silencio. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que habíamos recibido la llamada del terror, y sin darnos cuenta el trayecto desde donde estábamos hasta Forks había sido muy largo, pese a que íbamos a máxima velocidad, habíamos tardado casi dos horas en llegar y nos faltaban como una media hora para llegar a la mansión.

El camino siguió en silencio y esos minutos pasaron lentos, muy lentos, ahora que temíamos lo que nos podía esperar. Carlisle y Edward estaban seguros de que no las habían padecido en sus vidas humanas, y Esme no lo recordaba, con lo cual los tres utilizaron mascarillas, pese a que serían inútiles en caso de contacto, ya que un solo roce o respiración, los convertiría en infestados.

Al abrir la puerta, aquella no era nuestra casa y ellos no eran nuestras familia, podía escuchar como Nessie había logrado conciliar el sueño, imaginaba que Jasper quien se veía completamente con el rostro hinchado al igual que los demás, le había mandado una fuerte ola de sueño para que el dolor no lo sintiera, sin duda Nessie tenía la suerte de poder escapar de esta pesadilla al dormir, lástima que nosotros no podíamos hacer lo mismo.

Desde que nos interceptaron corrieron rápidamente como buenos vampiros que eran hasta nosotros como si de cual zombies se trataran, se veían tal y como yo me recordaba, desquiciada ante el picor y la impotencia, al menos se salvarían de la fiebre, lo cual era un punto a su favor. Lo que no nos esperábamos era hacia quien y para que corrieron , en tiempo record se habían enganchado a las piernas de Carlisle, infestándolo a su paso y haciendo que temblara ante lo que a él también le esperaba pero desde que su hipótesis la denominamos exacta, sabía que no tendría escapatoria.

Sin duda Carlisle tenía conclusiones que jamás se me hubieran ocurrido a mí o a nadie de la familia, los años de experiencia le habían proporcionado una gran sabiduría.

- ¡Carlisle ayúdanos!

Le rogaron todos, mientras sollozaban ante su estado y sin duda, sería un gran palo verte todos los días radiante y espectacular como de veían ellos desde hace casi y en algunos más de un siglo, para de repente en cuestión de pocas horas, encontrarte hinchado y lleno de sarpullido.

De repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no sabía si contestar o no. Miré a ver quien era y me digné a responder.

- Dime Jake.

Respondí con voz monótona a sabiendas de que se trataría de que quería ver a mi bebe o que quería saber como estaba.

- Bella, no podré ir a ver a Nessie.

Dijo con voz dolida. Parecía que no se encontraba bien.

- Jake ¿estás bien?

Le pregunté.

- La verdad es que no Bella, tengo la varicela.

Entonces todo concordó ¿ cómo iba mi bebe a tener la varicela si no se relacionaba con ningún humano y no podía haberla adquirido ella sola ya que no cumplía los requisitos para adquirirla por si misma a causa de sus genes? La respuesta era clara, Jacob era quien la había contagiado y su sistema para sobrellevarlo había repartido el virus en ambos genes. Todos pensaron lo mismo que yo al oír el motivo por el cual Jake se encontraba así.

- ¡Maldito chucho!

Gritamos todos, ¿por qué? Muy sencillo, gracias a Jacob ahora se nos avecinaba ¡el caos total!

¡Pliss dejen sus reviews! Y recuerden echar un vistazo a mi nueva historia " Reencuentros de amor"


	4. Yo me muero

Siento el retraso y espero que este capítulo os lo recompense. Os lo dedico a: Paty4Hale, Flexer, Libezzy, Monika Cullen y Alexz Darcy Black entre otros; gracias por haberme arrebatado una sonrisa. Mil besitos y espero que disfrutéis.

Pov. Bella.

La cosa pintaba bastante mal aun descansaba en su cuarto debido al agotamiento y el malestar , mientras que yo estaba a punto de suicidarme en el salón.

- ¡Carlisle , por favor, parezco un monstruo!

Le gritaba Rosalie a Carlisle , quien ya tenía signos de la varicela en sus manos.

- Rosalie por favor, nos duele mucho la cabeza, deja ya de gritar y quejarte, ninguno de nosotros está bien.

Le dije Edward muy seguro de sus palabras.

- ¡Eso no es cierto, hay alguien que está perfectamente!

Replicó la rubia mirando hacia mí, mientras yo me debatía en si luchar o tirar la toalla. No me esperaba que Rosalie mantuviera sus celos como ella misma me había confesado antes de convertirme , con la diferencia de que ahora no era por la humanidad , sino por una cuestión que ningún vampiro esperaría jamás, una enfermedad.

- Rosalie hija, no seas así, hace tiempo que venciste tus diferencias con Bella, no recaigas en tu propia trampa.

La aconsejó Esme en tono maternal para ambas.

- Lo siento, pero es cierto, ella no está infestada por culpa del perro mugriento.

Atacó la rubia nuevamente.

- Yo creo que eso a la larga no será bueno, Bella ¿Cómo podrás afrontar esto?

Me preguntó esta vez Alice.

- ¿ Afrontar el qué?

Preguntamos a la vez todos los Cullen excluyendo a Alice y a Edward, quienes me observaban con lástima.

- Hija, me temo que tendrás que ser tú quien nos atienda en estos momentos nuevos para la familia.

Me confesó Carlisle y ahora todo encajó.

- ¿Yo sola?

Pregunté estúpidamente en un intento de dar crédito a la información.

- Lo siento, amor.

Me dijo Edward con su semblante impreso en la lástima.

¿Cómo podría yo soportar a siete vampiros enfermos por primera vez desde hace siglos , a mi hija semi-vampira y a…?

- Hola familia.

Dijo… ¡Jacob entrando débilmente por la puerta que daba hasta el río?

- ¡Maldito chucho, ¿tú que haces aquí?

Le fulminó Rosalie con la mirada a la vez que sus palabras salían de su boca como si fueran veneno.

- ¡Oh dios mío!

Espetó Jacob a la vez que se estampaba con la puerta por la que había entrado.

- De verdad, siempre supe que competíais con la familia Mnster , pero nunca pensé que os fuerais a esforzar tanto.

Dijo él sin medir aun el significado de sus palabras.

- Todo tuyo mi Rossie.

Con esas palabras Emmett soltó a la fiera en la cual se había convertido Rosalie, mientras Alice calmaba a Jasper para que no siguiera los pasos de su "gemela" que le alteraba con sus emociones, Emmett disfrutaba de alguna manera de un tipo de venganza hacia el lobo que le había llenado sus musculosos brazos de varicela, Esme y Carlisle intentaban hacer entrar en razón a Rosalie para que dejara de atacar a Jacob y Edward… Edward me abrazaba fuertemente.

- No podré con ello Edward, es demasiado.

Le confesé sollozando , una super madre humana puede criar y atender a tres o cuatro hijos a la vez que están acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones humanas, pero en mi caso, no eran mis hijos; era mi marido, mi hija, mis dos cuñadas , mis dos cuñados y mis suegros, quienes lo único que acostumbran a padecer es el extracto de la tarjeta de Alice y los destrozos de Rosalie y Emmett junto con los míos y de Edward.

- Tranquila Bella, no será para tanto, a fin de cuentas, no somos niños a parte de Nessie, pero sabes que ella es muy madura y por otra parte, ella no la tendrá por mucho tiempo.

Me tranquilizó Edward, hasta que Jacob nuevamente destrozó mi ensoñación.

- ¡He venido en son de paz, creo que Nessie estará mejor conmigo y yo lo estaré con ella al igual que nos podremos ayudar unas a otros, a fin de cuentas , dentro de unos años seremos familia, sabéis perfectamente que me acabaré por casar con vuestro sobrina, nieta e hija.

Con eso, todos le enviamos una aterradora mirada. Esta vez Jasper, Emmett e incluso Alice, abandonaron en sofá y saltaron sobre Jacob, Edward hizo lo propio , Esme y Carlisle miraron para otro lado y cedieron ante Rosalie que estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas y yo me quedé ahí parada intentando aun procesar lo que se me avecinaba.

De repente, Nessie se asomó con cara asustada ante semejante espectáculo y todos frenaron en seco con caras de arrepentimiento al ver como una lágrima surcaba por el rostro de nuestro angelito.

- ¿Lobito , estás bien?

Le preguntó Nessie desde el marco de la puerta junto con Esme quien la había cargado en brazos ya que Rosalie sollozaba porque la niña que consideraba su hija la hubiera visto de eso modo mientras que Emmett se sentía igual mientras la consolaba pero sin llegar al llanto y Edward me sostenía por los hombros sosteniéndome para que no cayera al piso de desesperación al escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

- Claro Nessie y…¿sabes qué? Pasaremos un tiempo juntos hasta que los dos nos recuperemos, viviré aquí contigo y con los Monster 2.

Renesme ignoró lo oído y corrió hasta Jacob para abrazarlo a la vez que este le correspondía . Yo por otra parte anotaba internamente un miembro más a mi lista de cuidados intensivos: dos cuñados, dos cuñadas, suegros, hija, marido y… futuro yerno licántropo; me debatía nuevamente entre la desmembración o prenderme fuego directamente.

Espero que os haya gustado, recuerden comentar lo más pronto posible y mientras más mejor.

Mil besos , Rocesme Emjasle.

¡REVIEWS LOVE!


	5. Nota

HOLA TESOROS, LAMENTO DECIROS QUE ESTO NO ES UN CAPI, PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PROTNO. ES UNA NOTA DE AUTOR (YA SÉ QUE NO ESTÁ PERMITIDA PERO ES PARA TODOS) HOY HE DECIDIDO CREARME UN BLOGS EN EL CUAL TAMBIÉN SUBIRÉ MIS HISTORIAS Y ESPERO PONER MATERIAL ADICIONAL , OL LO DIGO PARA QUE ESTÉIS ATENTOS.

El blog lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil.

Ya he subido Traiciones en buen estado el primer capi. Mil besitos y abrazos.


End file.
